The Detective and the Criminal - JimlockSheriarty
by slendy-kun
Summary: Moriarty has been in love with Sherlock every since they met. One problem, Sherlock can't feel love the way normal people do, especially when Moriarty is another male and his biggest rival. What will Moriarty do to convince Sherlock to be his? WARNING: frequent/occasional smut, not for kiddies, gay sex and anal, and mature language. -I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR BBC-
1. Chapter 1

Moriarty stares the computer screen, the pale light illuminating the highest points of his face. His black hair slicked back, revealing his wrinkled forehead and the few dots of acne. He stared hesitantly at the detective's blog, learning any new cases that Sherlock submitted. Finding a new way to trick Sherlock, just to keep the detective busy for a while until he discovers that Moriarty was behind another case.

Moriarty leaned back in his expensive leather computer chair and swinging his legs up to rest his feet on the desk. Moriarty, still staring at the computer screen, he examined Sherlock's face. So soft looking, so graceful, so... elegant.

_Jim, what are you doing? _He thought, _Are you gay? No you can't be, you had sex with many women you NEVER been attracted to a man before._

But, there was something with Sherlock that caught Moriarty's attention. It must be the deep monotoned voice that rumbles in Sherlock's throat, the dark curly locks that mops his head, or it could be those cheekbones. Like Irene Adler always said, cheekbones so sharp, it can cut your hand in half while trying to slap his face. But indeed, there's something about him that delivers chills down Moriarty's spine.

He never really thought about, actually. Having feelings for his most strongest rival. Moriarty always hid it very well, teasing Sherlock with riddles, crimes, and strong insults. All of this to get him out of Sherlock's "feelings." It's like 2nd grade love, really. Teasing and being hateful towards the person you have strongs feelings for, just to hide it.

Jim still laid back in the leather chair, only feeling a little tightness in his trousers. It didn't take long to figure out that he was slowing getting an erection at the thought of Sherlock riding him all night. He concentrated harder at the image on the computer screen. Jim sat straight up, moving the mouse towards the 'image gallery.' Clicking it, it revealed multiple pictures of Sherlock doing other things. He enlarged the first picture in the gallery and started flipping through them.

Moriarty began to feel a few drops of sweat coming from forehead, indicating that he needs to pull his shirt off. Following behind his shirt which was now sprawled across the floor, his trousers joined it, and along with his boxer briefs. Jim layed there on the computer chair in the nude and going through pictures of the attractive detective. Jim reached over to the nearest drawer which contianed the half empty bottle of lubricant. He poured the liquid over his fingers. The criminal mastermind snaked his fingers, wrapping around the base of his full-grown erection. He slowly moved his hand in the up and down motion to spread around the lubricant. He breathed heavily in full blown ecstacy and pleasure.

He stared at only one picture from being too busy with his masturbation. Jim closed his eyes as the image stained in his brain and now he pictured Sherlock's tight, virgin ass around his cock which encouraged Jim to move faster with his hand. He imagined a faint voice, Sherlock's whimpers and moans of pleasure which soon drowned his ears.

"Mmmmm yes, Sherlock. You like that, don't you?" He said to himself, motioning his hand faster and faster. _Yes, yes, fuck me harder, Jim. Fuck me you bad boy. _He imagined the detective screaming out. Jim's eyes shut tighter.

Moriarty grunted loudly leaning further back into the chair. He wanted to hear Sherlock scream the criminal's name over and over again so badly but unfortunately, he can only imagine it which was fair enough to him for now until he can finally get Sherlock for himself which won't be soon enough.

Jim motioned so fast that he had to pull his head back, flail his arms backwards, and thrusting his thin hips into the air as he climaxed. He wailed out Sherlock's name like his life depended on it. The semen splashed along his stomach, around his thighs, and coating his right hand. Moriarty's eyes shot open at the picture of Sherlock and smiled warmly at it. He reached out his left hand and touched the computer screen, running it down Sherlock's beautiful face.

He got up and cleaned the mess he made. It's been a while since he did this kind of stuff. Two months to be exact. Jim's been wanting to steal Sherlock's virginity ever since the day he learned about him. All he could do is pleasure himself with fake thoughts and images on the computer. It bothered Moriarty. But that's all going to change soon.

After the criminal dressed himself into a pair of lounging pants and a t-shirt, he grabbed his cell phone and sent Sherlock a single text:

**Meet me at my place tomorrow if possible. We need to talk.**

**-Moriartyx**

A few moments passed and the phone notified a text from Sherlock:

**Does first thing in the morning sound okay? I'm off tomorrow.**

**-SH**

"Perfect" he said to himself, laying back in his bed. He turned on the telly and slept through another night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep... beep... beep_

The sound pierced through Sherlock's ears. He rolled over to the other side of the bed to pound the alarm.

_Beep... be-_

Sherlock held his head in his hands and got up slowly, wrapping himself in the white sheet and step out of his bedroom, greeted by his army doctor companion, John Watson.

"Good morning." John mumbled out, peeking from behind his laptop. Possibly typing out another entry into his blog, or looking up naked women. Sherlock chuckled a bit at that thought.

"What?" The doctor said.

"Nothing... Morning, John." Sherlock walked towards the kitchen. What a mess he left last night from doing one of his boredom experiment. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured a well ammount of coffee in it. He doesn't really like creamer, just normal, old-fashioned, black coffee.

Sherlock staggered towards his laptop and opened it. His phone laid next to him. He remembered what happened last night. Moriarty texted him. But why? He needed to _talk? _Sherlock felt something suspicious about this. What will Moriarty do?

_What, another text from Moriarty? _He thought to himself. The detective opened the text which was sent last night but probably too tired to open it.

**Sounds great!**

**-Moriartyx**

_Well I guess I have to get this over with._

Sherlock walked back into his room. Uncovered his complete nude body and throwing the white sheet carelessly across the room. Walking into his bathroom, Sherlock turned on the shower nozzle. Whilst waiting for the water to warm up, the young man looked at his complete naked body.

"Hello sexy." He joked. He made silly poses in the mirror for a good 30 seconds before he noticed that he was wasting water. Sherlock held his hand out to feel the water. Warm enough. Stepping in, toes first, he didn't hesitate to get all in to warm up. You see, it's mid winter and he's been freezing his arse off.

...

"John, you don't mind watching the flat while I'm gone?" Sherlock said, now in neat clothes, walking out the door.

"I thought you had the day off."

"Yeah but, I got called in. It's an emergency." He lied. With then, Sherlock slammed the door and walked out and entered the cab and instructing the cabbie where to go.

...

The detective slowly walked out of the cab and up to Moriarty's flat. Though Moriarty walked out as soon as Sherlock arrived.

"Sherlock, what a pleasure to see you. Come right on in." Moriarty's voice shook, guesturing him to come in. The two men settled into the criminal's flat.

"Would you care for some tea?" Moriarty asked, taking a sip of his own.

"I can't trust you." Sherlock said in a disgusting tone which fortunately sent a shiver down Jim's spine. "What do you want?"

"Oh I was just wondering..." Moriarty lingered and stared into his teacup which was almost empty, "LOOK! My tea is almost gone, time to make more." But really, Jim didn't want to make more tea or drink anymore. He's just trying to avoid the awkwardness between his lovely rival.

Jim got up and strutted into the kitchen, pulling out a jug of milk and a jar of sugar.

"Tell me." Sherlock scolded. The criminal set the ingredients down on the counter very slowly and turned around. He let out a sigh, he guess he should tell him, right now since that's the reason why he invited Sherlock over.

"Okay, you want to know why I've been teasing you all those years, cause destruction for you, why I want you here? I think it's about time to tell you." Jim held his head in his hands, wanting to cry but only to do a little sniffle, "Because, I been hiding." He said under his breath but loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

"Hide what?"

"To hide my love for you." Jim barely spoke out. There was a long pause of silence between the two men. But not for long as Sherlock got up from the leather couch and put on his coat.

"I am very flattered, Jim. I-i-it's been nice talking to you. I must now go." Sherlock finally said in a shaky tone, walking out the door.

"Sherlock, wait," Jim ran after him, gripping his coat sleeve. "please stay a while longer." The detective turned around to face the man who was his enemy, but now seeing something more nicer than that. They both stared into each other's eyes. Jim's dark, beady eyes and Sherlock's icy, blue eyes.

"Oh Jim!" Sherlock said aloud, pulling Jim into a big hug. To him this is a surprise, concidering that Sherlock doesn't have much strong feelings like normal people do. I guess that's what it's like being unordinary. What should Jim do? Hug back? Yes.

The two men held each other for a while. Today really changed Jim's life. Being enemies to friends. He liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

The grip on Jim's body that Sherlock was giving him was very embracing and Jim... he felt safe. That's very unususal. The criminal pulled away looking confused at the detective.

"Sherlock... I..." He stuttered, he can't get the words out. "Sherlock, what's the deal? You're never like this."

"What? You don't want me hugging you? I thought that maybe you would want that." Sherlock muttered out.

"Yes, but it's not you." He shook his head, "I think you should forget that this ever happened and go back to enemies. Sorry for the confusion."

Sherlock walked out the door, turning the collar of his coat up. "Goodbye... Jim." The door still open, he heard a faint voice in the distance, "Until next time."

...

Sherlock arrived back at 221b. He threw his coat over John which blinded him from typing away on his blog.

"How was the case?" He said.

"The what?" Sherlock replied.

"The case. You know, you got called in from Lestrade on a day off."

"Oh yeah that case."

"There was no case, wasn't there, Sherlock." John's voice bellowed.

Sherlock sighed, "No. I'm sorry for lying." The detective sat nearby John and stared at the computer screen with him.

"So... What DID you do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me." Sherlock looked around and left an awkward silence for more than a minute.

"I visited... Moriarty."

"WHAT, WHAT DID HE DO? ARE YOU OKAY?" John instantly felt worried. After what happened when Moriarty strapped a bomb onto him, it worried John more to know what he did to Sherlock.

"Don't worry, John. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to say it," Sherlock got up from the seat and rested on the leather couch. He held his hands to his lips and began to think, "I just need to be in my mind palace for a while. Why don't you go upstairs to your room? Your typing will interfere." John rolled his eyes and got up from the table, with his laptop in one hand and his cellphone in the other. He left.

Finally Sherlock had some peace and quiet to think about Moriarty. He though of how him and Moriarty would be a couple.

"Why did he hide it." He said to himself. No he's asexual, he can't do this. Virgin, no relationship experience. Why now? Why with his 'arch nemesis?' _Sherlock, you idiot. He's playing with your brain. _But what if he isn't? What if Jim's telling the truth? What if Sherlock feels the same way? But it wouldn't be the same. John would be suspecting him going out almost everyday to hang out with Jim. He can't keep a secret from his lovely flatmate but it's for the best. Even though... John will soon find out. They will fight and keep distance for a while but those two will make up eventually. Nothing to worry about. Though, how will he trust Moriarty? How will he know if Jim is telling the truth or not? Was his pulils dialating?

"No.." Sherlock muttered. Was his pulse racing when he hugged him?

"Yes.."

Sherlock's eyes shot open. _He's in love with you, Sherlock. Good old-fashioned love. The question is: do you love him back?_

"Yes!" He said finally.


End file.
